Until the End
by geronimo-sociopath-spn-d1
Summary: She's the one who manages to come into his life when he least expects it - always. As the Doctor begins to search for River Song more often, he finds her remembering him less. He also finds himself beginning to heal. Follow the Doctor and River on a journey through time and space - and see them slowly fix each other. "Time doesn't end for me, River." "So you see my point."
1. Mels

"Seriously?" the Doctor asked, incredulous, as he held up a newspaper. The headline read "**Leadworth's Crop Circles**", and underneath was a picture of the word _'Doctor'_, written in a field, along with a thin line that crossed through it. He had never seen anyone so desperate to contact him.

"Well, you never answer your phone," Rory retorted, slamming the car door.

"Okay, you've had all summer," Amy said, unable to wait another second. "Have you found her? Have you found Melody?"

He swallowed, unwilling to give up the information he didn't have. "Permission?" the Doctor asked Rory. He was fully aware how annoyed Rory got whenever the Doctor got anywhere close to Amy.

"Granted," Rory said, reluctant, as he grabbed the paper out of the Doctor's hands. The Doctor quickly enveloped Amy in a hug.

"You know who she grows up to be," the Doctor whispered as he hugged Amy tightly. "So, you know, I _will_ find her."

"But you haven't yet," Amy murmured doubtfully.

"Hang on, what's this bit?" Rory interjected, pointing to the line straight through the word_'Doctor'_.

"That wasn't us," Amy noted.

The Doctor took the paper and examined the picture. "Umm... I don't—"

Then, the sound of a car motor could be heard roaring close by. The Doctor lowered the paper enough for all of them to see a red car racing towards them. They all screamed, jumping out of the way and falling to the ground, and the car swerved, barely missing the TARDIS. The Doctor felt a wave of irritation that the car had almost crashed into his ship. A woman with dark brown skin and braided black hair stepped out of the car and stood over the Doctor. She grinned.

"You said he was funny," she mused, smirking. "You never said he was hot."

"Mel!" yelled Rory, after scrambling to his feet. Amy stared at the girl on disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked, dazed.

"Following you, what d'you think?" the girl called Mel retorted, matter-of-fact.

The Doctor opened his mouth, feeling highly lost. He couldn't manage to get any words out.

"Um, where did you get the car?" Rory inquired, worried for her answer.

"It's mine," Mel said proudly. Police sirens could be heard in the distance and they were getting closer. She grinned sheepishly. "Ish."

"Oh, Mels, not again," Amy groaned.

"You can't keep doing this!" Rory scolded. "You're gonna end up in prison."

"Sorry," the Doctor interrupted, finally finding his words. He turned to Mel, giving her a cheeky, "Hello," and then returned back to Amy and Rory. "Doctor not following this. Doctor very lost." He stopped talking, questions bubbling over the surface, until finally he managed to get one out. "You never said I was hot?"

"Is that the Phone Box?" Mel breathed, staring at the TARDIS in awe. "The _bigger-on-the-inside_ Phone Box?"

The Doctor couldn't believe it. Out of nowhere was this strange person he had never met - stranger than him, and who was apparently a criminal - seemed to know everything about him. He couldn't shake the feeling that 'Mel' was eerily familiar, either.

"Time travel," Mel said dreamily, stroking the TARDIS now.

_Nobody strokes my TARDIS like that but me!_the Doctor thought, stunned by this girl. _That's just insulting!_

"That's just brilliant," Mel said, looking at the Doctor now. He was taken aback - her words had slightly echoed his thoughts. "Yeah. I've heard a lot about you. I'm their best mate."

"Then why don't I know you?" the Doctor retorted, very confused now. "I danced with everyone at the wedding. The women were all brilliant. The men were a bit shy—"

"I don't do weddings." Mel said, rolling her eyes. The sirens grew closer. "And that's me, out of time."

She pulled a gun on the Doctor and he almost wanted to duck and cover.

"Mels!" Amy gasped, shocked.

"For God's sake!" Rory yelled, considering stepping forward and ripping the gun away. Amy's words stopped him.

"What are you doing?!" Amy shouted.

"I need out of here." Mel said easily, turning to the Doctor. "_Now_."

"Anywhere in particular?" the Doctor asked, swallowing. He was starting to get panicky and he didn't like that. He didn't like having a gun pointed at his face, either.

"Well let's see." Mel mused. "You've got a time machine, I've got a gun. What the hell? Let's kill Hitler."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, startled. Why in _Rassilon's name_ would this strange girl want to kill Hitler? And _why_ was she pointing a gun at him? All she had to do was ask to come traveling with them. She didn't have to threaten him with guns. Guns never get people anywhere, except in places they shouldn't be.

"You _shot_ it!" the Doctor screeched. He couldn't believe what was going on. "You shot my TARDIS! _You've shot the console_!"

"It's your fault!" Mel yelled, defending herself. He seethed with rage, letting out a small shriek of anger.

"How is it my fault?" he screamed at her.

"You said guns didn't work in this place," Mel said. "You said we were in a state of temporal grace!"

"That was a clever lie, you idiot!" the Doctor snapped, extremely frustrated. Never in his entire life had _anyone_ shot his TARDIS. "Anyone could tell that was a clever lie!"

They were crashing. The TARDIS was crashing and he didn't know when or where they would end up. He had put in the coordinates for Mel's request but after she shot the console, he didn't know what would happen. He shot her one last look before bravely thinking, _GERONIMO!_


	2. Hitler

They tumbled through the air with alarming speed. The Doctor ran all around the console room, trying to figure out how to stop it - and trying not to fall over face first in the process. Suddenly, there was a huge crashing sound which made them all flinch and cover their ears. They landed with a huge thud. Smoke started pouring out of every crack in the TARDIS.

The Doctor grabbed his handkerchief quickly, covering his mouth and nose, and then flung the door open. "Out, out, out! Everybody out! Don't breathe the smoke, just get out!"

"Where are we?" Amy coughed violently as she stumbled free.

"A room," he stated. The Doctor was more concerned about the state of his precious TARDIS than anything else.

"What room?" Rory demanded.

"I don't know what room! I haven't memorized every room in the universe yet - I had yesterday off," he retorted. Rory scowled, irritated by the Doctor's ability to always make witty remarks. The Doctor turned around just in time to see Mels try to go back in the TARDIS.

"Mels! Don't go in there!" the Doctor shouted. He shut the door before she could get in.

"Oi!" Mels snapped, offended.

"Bad smoke," the Doctor said simply. "Don't breathe the bad, bad smoke. Bad, deadly smoke because somebody shot my TARDIS!"

"Doctor!"

Rory and Amy were leaning over a man that was unconscious on the floor. "This guy, I think he's hurt."

The Doctor was rather annoyed at everyone at this point. _If everyone would listen, we'd be fine! _he thought sharply. He began to walk over to them_._

"No, hang on," Rory mumbled, seeming surprised. "No, he's fine."

Good!

The Doctor had Mels' gun in his hand. I should hide this somewhere... He turned around to see a desk with a bowl of fruit, and quickly went over to it, gently setting the gun down. Then, someone emerged from behind the desk.

"Ooh! Hello." _This, I wasn't expecting_. "Sorry, is this your office? Had a sort of collision with my... vehicle. Faults on both sides, let's say no more about..."

The man stood up and turned around so they could see his face. The Doctor was shocked. "It..." he continued breathlessly.

The man standing in front of them was Adolf Hitler.

He heard Amy gasp in the background. "Is that?" she hissed, sounding bewildered. "No, it can't be. Doctor?!"

"Thank you, whoever you are," Hitler said. The Doctor still couldn't believe his eyes. "I think you have just saved my life."

_Oh, no. Oh no, no, no, no_. The Doctor's mind was racing. There was no way I have just saved Hitler. "Believe me," he could hardly get the words out. "It was an accident."

Hitler started towards the TARDIS. "What is this thing?"

Amy and Rory turned around so that they were facing the Doctor. They were both white as a sheet and looked as if they had just seen a ghost. The Doctor mused briefly, wishing he could see their faces if he ever showed them the Headless Models of Historic Figures from the 39th Century. It only took him a millisecond to draw himself back into focus.

"What did he mean we just saved his life?" Amy hissed. "We could not have just saved Hitler."

The Doctor couldn't answer her. Instead, he turned around to Mels. He so badly wanted to smack that smug little face. "You see? You see? Time travel. It never goes to plan."

She rolled her eyes, as if she were an annoyed teenager getting lectured by her parents.

"This box..." Hitler was still looking at the TARDIS with a confused look on his face. "What is it?"

The Doctor turned around to face Hitler. "It's a police telephone box from London, England." Then, he had an idea. He had so badly wanted to say this to someone since he stumbled across England - and now he had the chance. He grinned, an evil glint in his eye. "That's right, Adolf. The British are coming."

Hitler at first stood his ground, but suddenly looked terrified. "No," he shouted, pointing to something behind the Doctor. "Stop him!"

Hitler pulled out a gun and the Doctor ducked down to avoid getting shot. Hitler shot the gun five times before Rory punched him and knocked the gun out of his hand. Rory bent down, picked up the gun, cocked it, and pointed it at Hitler.

"Sit still. Shut up," he demanded.

_Way to go Rory_! the Doctor wanted to shout.

Amy ran over to the man that Hitler had been shooting at. "Are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine." The man looked stunned. "I think he missed."

"He was going to kill me!" Hitler insisted.

"Shut up, Hitler!" Rory shouted.

"Rory," the Doctor said. "Take Hitler and put him in that cupboard over there. Now, do it."

"Right," Rory looked surprised at himself. "Putting Hitler in the cupboard. Cupboard, Hitler. Hitler, cupboard. Come on." He dragged Hitler to the cupboard.

"But, I am the Fuehrer!" Hitler argued.

"Right, in you go!" Rory shoved hitler into the cupboard.

"Who are you?" Hitler demanded as Rory shut the door on him.

Satisfied, the Doctor approached the man Hitler had tried to shoot. "Are you okay?" he asked. The Doctor was getting suspicious. The man had just been shot at and looked unharmed - and wasn't in shock.

"Oh, I..." the man began to say. Instead of finishing his sentence, the man fainted. The Doctor was getting really suspicious now.

"I think he just fainted," Rory said. Even he sounded suspicious.

"Yes, that was a faint," the Doctor confirmed with a slight nod. "A perfect faint."

"Mels?" Amy said, looking concernedly at Mels.

The Doctor groaned inwardly. He had forgotten about the small problem that had landed them here in the first place.

"Hitler," Mels said slowly. She was clutching her stomach.

"What about him?"

The Doctor realized what had happened- but he didn't want to say it.

"Lousy shot," she said coyly. Mels fell on the ground, as if she could no longer hold herself up.

"Mels. Mels!" Amy was the first one to her side.

"Rory!"

The Doctor knew that Rory was a nurse and that he might be able to help.

"No, no, no, no, _no_!"

Rory finally realized what had happened and ran over to Mels. "All right, we got to stop the bleeding."

Mels breathing was getting heavier now.

"What is it, Rory?" Amy demanded eagerly. "What can we do?"

"Just keep her conscious," Rory said. "Stay with us, Mels!"

The Doctor took action and tried to keep her talking. "Hey, look at me.," he said with a smile.

"Just hold on!" Rory was doing everything he can to stop the bleeding.

"I used to dream about you," Mels said. Her breathing was getting heavier and heavier by the second - and the Doctor didn't like it. "All those stories Amy used to tell me."

"What stories?" the Doctor asked quickly, trying to keep her talking. "Tell me what stories. Vampires in Venice, that's a belter."

"When I was... little," Mels gasped, struggling to talk now. "I was gonna marry you."

"Good idea!" the Doctor replied. "Let's get married. You stay alive and I'll marry you, deal? Deal?"

"Shouldn't you ask my parents permission?"

"As soon as you're well, I'll get them on the phone," the Doctor promised. He didn't care if he had to tell a few white lies. He needed to save this girl's life.

"Might as well do it now."

The Doctor blinked.

"Since they're both right here."

He didn't understand. He looked up at Rory and Amy. He figured they all had the same thought at the same time.

"Penny in the air."

Mels hands had begun to glow. The Doctor had seen this before - too many times.

"Penny drops."

"What the hell is going on?" Rory looked confused.

"Back, back, back, back. Get back!" the Doctor shouted, grabbing Rory and Amy and pulling them away from Mels.

"The last time I did this," Mels said, looking at her hands in awe, "I ended up a toddler in the middle of New York."

"Okay, Doctor," Amy said frantically. "Explain what is happening, please."

"Mels is short for..." the Doctor asked no one in particular. He was still staring at Mels, knowing what was going to happen but still slightly confused as to why.

"Melody."

"Yeah, I named my daughter after her," Amy said dully.

"You named your daughter," the Doctor said slowly, "after your daughter."

"It took me years to find you two." Mels was speaking to Amy and Rory now. "I'm so glad I did. You see? It all worked out in the end, didn't it? You got to raise me after all."

"You're Melody?" Amy had never looked so stunned in all her life.

"But, if she's Melody," Rory said, putting all the pieces together out loud now. "That means that she's also -"

"Oh, shut up, Dad," Mels said. "I'm focusing on a dress size."

She began to scream and every limb glowed with time energy. Melody was regenerating - and they all knew who she was about to become.

Mels threw her new head forward and gasped. "Oh, ohh. Ah!" She shook, as if she were trying to adjust to the way her new body fit on her.

"Right, let's see, then. Ooh! It's all going on down there, isn't it?" She put her hands on her hips.

They all turned around to look at Melody. Except, she wasn't Melody any more. The person they were all looking at was River Song.


	3. River Song

_What? WHAT?! _

The Doctor had never been speechless in his life. River Song was standing in front of him. She didn't know who she was - or who he was - or anything that _his _River knew. Yes, this was River Song alright. But this wasn't _his _River Song.

_Is this how she felt in the Library?_ he wondered briefly, and the thought was enough to pain him.

River's hands wandered up to her head.

"The hair!" she gasped, and she ran over to the mirror. "The hair! It just doesn't stop does it? Look at that!"

Everyone stared at her in complete awe. They still couldn't grasp what had just happened.

"Everything changes!" River was still admiring herself in the mirror. "Ooh, but I love it. I love it!"

She whipped around to make sure everyone was looking at her. The Doctor swallowed slightly.

"I'm all sort of...mature," River drawled. She put her leg up on the chair in a very sexy way. "Hello, Benjamin."

The Doctor smacked his hand over his eyes. _I'm not supposed to see this yet. This is so very wrong. _"Who's Benjamin?" he asked lightly. He knew she was only trying to distract them.

"The teeth." River clicked her teeth in wonder - it reminded the Doctor of his actions right after his tenth regeneration had happened. He knew exactly how strange it was to have new teeth.

River turned around to look in the mirror again. "The teeth, the teeth. Oh, look at them!"

She ran over to the Doctor and pushed him up against the desk. "Watch out that bow tie," she said with a wink.

_Woah, woah, woah! Too close, too close! This is wrong on so many levels!_

River whipped around to look at her parents, still touching the Doctor. "Excuse me, you lot. I need to weigh myself." They all watched in shock as she skipped off to go find a scale.

Rory and Amy slowly joined the Doctor on the desk.

"That's... Melody..." Amy struggled to get the words out.

The Doctor sniffed uncomfortably - and shuddered internally. He'd never been in such an awkward situation before.

"It's River Song." Rory looked as flabbergasted as the Doctor felt.

"Who's River Song?" River asked, appearing out of the bathroom.

The Doctor stared at her, torn between responses. For once, he had no words. And then, the word came to him.

"Spoilers," the Doctor said. Even though he felt super uncomfortable, he was thrilled to find out that he had started 'spoilers'.

"Spoilers?" River repeated, intrigued. She was stepping farther and farther out of the bathroom. "What spoilers?"

The Doctor chuckled internally. He had asked her that so many times, and she had never told him - now it was his turn. _Haha! Take that, River Song!_

"Hang on," River said, as if she had just remembered something. "Just something I have to check." She ran back into the bathroom.

"Does anyone else find this day just a bit difficult?" Rory looked like he was going to be sick. "I'm getting this sort of banging in my head."

"Yeah," Amy said slowly. "I think that's Hitler in the cupboard."

"That's not helping," Rory snapped.

The Doctor hopped off the desk and started toward the other end of the room. "This isn't the River Song we know yet," he explained. His mind was racing. "This is her, right at the start. She doesn't even know her name."

"Ah! That's magnificent!"

_When does River not interrupt my train of thought? It's very annoying,_ the Doctor thought. He turned towards the bathroom to find River leaning against the door.

"I'm gonna wear _lots_ of jodhpurs!" River said, thrilled."Well, now, enough of all that."

The Doctor swallowed.

River pulled yet another gun out and pointed it at the Doctor. "Down to business."

The Doctor was used to this by now. "Oh, hello. I thought we were getting married."

"I told you," River said matter-of-factly, sounding almost annoyed. "I'm not a wedding person."

"Doctor, what's she doing?" Rory asked, terrified.

"What she's programmed to." This wasn't news to the Doctor - but he was clever. He was prepared. He knew this was going to happen eventually.

"But...where'd she get the gun?"

"'Hello, Benjamin,'" the Doctor quoted. Boy, he was clever.

"You noticed," River said, sounding not at all surprised. She tried to shoot the gun.

"Of course I noticed," the Doctor sniffed, remembering how he had emptied the gun of all bullets while River had been regenerating. "As soon as I knew you were coming, I tidied up a bit."

"I know you did," River said, and she reached into her vest.

"I know you know," the Doctor said with a grin. _I am so clever. I just can't be beaten. And the fact that I switched it with a banana! Brilliant!_

River pulled the banana out of her vest. When she realized what she was holding, she sighed. "Goodness, is killing you going to take all day?"

"Why?" The Doctor took the banana from River. "Are you busy?"

"Oh, I'm not complaining," River chuckled, and she grabbed the letter opener off the desk, pointing it at the Doctor. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and knocked the letter opener out of her hand.

"If you were in a hurry, you could have killed me in the cornfield," he reminded her. The Doctor was trying to make her crack - but it wasn't working.

"We'd only just met." River walked over to the desk, "I'm a psychopath. I'm not rude."

She pulled the gun out of the fruit bowl and tried to shoot the Doctor again. Amy screamed, and she and Rory ducked for cover. The Doctor pulled out the sleeve of ammo that was supposed to go in the gun, and blew on it as if blowing smoke off a gun.

"You are _not_ a psychopath!" Amy insisted and she moved towards the Doctor. "Why would she be a psychopath?"

"Oh, Mummy, Mummy, pay attention!" River sighed. She and the Doctor were circling each other, and getting closer and closer. "I was trained and conditioned for one purpose. I was born to kill the Doctor."

"Demons Run. Remember?" the Doctor asked. They should remember that like it was yesterday. "This is what they were building. My bespoke psychopath."

The idea that she was his secretly pleased him.

"I'm all yours, sweetie," River whispered, pecking the Doctor's lips. The Doctor gladly accepted it.

"Only River Song gets to call me that," he told her, remembering that she didn't know who she was - that she wasn't his River yet.

"And who's River Song?" she asked.

"An old friend of mine."

"Stupid name," she stated. River turned towards the window and went to stand on the window sill. "Look at that. Berlin, on the eve of war. A whole world about to tear itself apart. Now that's my kind of town." She gave them all an evil look. "Mum, Dad, don't follow me. And yes, that _is_ a warning."

"No warning for me, then?" the Doctor asked lightly.

"No need, my love. The deed is done - and so are you."

The Doctor started towards her and almost fell over in the process. _What the hell? Ow! Why do I hurt? What's wrong with me? What did she do to me?!_

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Amy rushed to the Doctor's aid with Rory at her side.

"What -" he gasped. The Doctor clutched his side, trying to hold himself up. "What have you done? River!"

"Oh, 'River, River, River!'" River moaned. "More than a friend, I think."

"What have you done?!" the Doctor demanded as he fell to the ground.

"It was never going to be a gun for you, Doctor," River mused. "The man of peace, who understands every kind of warfare. Except, perhaps, the cruelest."

The Doctor rubbed his lips and realized what she'd done. She had poisoned him.

"Kiss, kiss!" River blew the Doctor a kiss and jumped out the window.

"What's wrong with you?" Rory asked frantically. "What's she done to you?"

"Poisoned me," the Doctor gasped, struggling to get the words out. "But I'm fine. Well, no, I'm dying. But I've got a plan."

"What plan?" Amy asked desperately.

"Not dying!" the Doctor groaned, and tried to stand up. "See? Fine."

He moaned again, and Amy and Rory helped him up.

"Okay, what do we do? How do we help you?" Rory was desperate to help the Doctor somehow - and the Doctor was grateful, but doubted he could in any way.

"Take this." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and gave it to Amy. "The TARDIS can home in on it. Now go, get after her." The Doctor pushed Rory toward the window and tried to walk towards the TARDIS. He could hear the commotion going on outside and knew the Nazis had discovered River.

"Hello, boys," he could hear her say.

"You said the smoke was deadly!" Amy accused. She helped the Doctor to the TARDIS.

"No, the smokes fine," the Doctor insisted. "The poison will kill me first. Now go, get after River!"

"I don't understand, okay? One minute she's going to marry you, and the next she's going to kill you?"

"Well, she's been brainwashed. It all makes sense to her. Plus, she's a woman." The Doctor regretted that last bit after he had said it. "Oh, shut up, I'm dying."

He opened the door and jumped into the TARDIS. "Extractor fans on!" he coughed. He'd never needed that, nor had he ever tried voice command - but he decided it was worth a try since he didn't want to look for the button. The fans switched on and started to suck all the smoke away. "Oh! That works!"

Of course, in his dying moments, he'd think of the ones he loved. Martha and Mickey the Idiot. Donna. Rose. But she was in a parallel universe with the Metacrisis. He missed Rose more than anything, but now all he could think about was River. River, River, River. He never thought it would end this way - but he had to accept it.

The Doctor was dying, and River Song had killed him.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who read this! I'm so happy that so many of you have read this and reviewed it and all. Make sure to review more, give me your feedback, and tell your friends! I'll be posting as often as possible so keep a look out!**

**3/Mik**


	4. Dead in 32 Minutes

"Oh, okay!"

The Doctor clambered to the TARDIS console. "Shutting down. I need an interface. Voice interface. Come on, emergency!"

A hologram of the Doctor appeared. "Voice interface enabled."

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" he whined. The last person he wanted to see right now was himself. "Give me someone I like."

The hologram changed from the Doctor to Rose Tyler. His hearts leapt for a millisecond, before a wave of pain overcame him.

"Oh! Thanks!" he snapped. "Give me guilt."

The hologram shimmered, and became Martha Jones.

"Also guilt!"

Donna Noble.

"More guilt!"

There was a horrible pain in the Doctors chest. It felt as if his hearts were going to burst. "Ah! Ah!"

He began to cry. The pain was almost too horrible to bear. "Come on, there must be someone left in the universe I haven't screwed up yet!" he snapped.

"Voice interface enabled."

This time the voice was a little girl. The Doctor looked up to see little Amelia Pond standing in front of him.

"Oh. Oh!" he gasped. The Doctor thought of the days of fish fingers and custard. "Amelia Pond, before I got it all wrong. My sweet, little Amelia."

"I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface," the hologram said.

Thanks for ruining my happiness, voice interface, you stupid thing.

The Doctor ignored the voice interface. He wanted to have some sort of happiness during his last moments in the universe.

"Hey, let's run away and have adventures," he begged. "Come along, Pond."

"I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface."

"You are so Scottish," the Doctor mused, not quite listening to the interface. He loved Amy's Scottish accent. He eventually gave up the act and asked the TARDIS, "How am I doing?"

"Your system has been contaminated by the poison of the Judas tree. You will be dead in 32 minutes."

The Doctor writhed in pain. "Okay, so, basically, better regenerate. That's what you're saying."

"Regeneration disabled. You will be dead in 32 minutes."

"Unless I'm cured! Yeah?" he insisted. The Doctor wanted to stay positive, even if there was no hope for him.

"There is no cure. You will be dead in 32 minutes."

"Why do you keep saying that?" It's getting really annoying.

"Because you will be dead in 32 minutes."

"You see? There you go again, basically skipping 31 whole minutes when I'm absolutely fine. Scottish, that's all I'm saying!"

"You will be fine for 31 minutes. You will be dead in 32 minutes."

"Scotland was never conquered, anyway, you know. Not even a Shetland," he stated. The Doctor winced. He tried a new tactic. "River needs me. She's only just beginning. I can't die now."

"You will not die now. You will die in 32 minutes."

"'I'm going out in the first round!' Ringing any bells? Ah!" The Doctor cringed in horrible pain. This had to be the worst pain he had ever experienced, and he'd watched his entire race wiped out right before his eyes. "Okay, need something for the pain now."

The Doctor began to shake harder. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live and go on more adventures with River, Amy, and Rory. There were so many things he'd wanted to do, things he'd wanted to see. This couldn't be the end now. "Come on Amelia. It's me. Please."

"I am not Amelia Pond." Voice interface stated coldly. "I am voice interface."

"Amelia, listen to me," the Doctor whispered. He was struggling to breathe. "I can be brave for you. But you have got to tell me how."

"I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface."

"Amelia. Amelia. Please. Help me!" he pleaded. The Doctor felt weak. He was giving up. He was accepting his imminent death. There was nothing he could do.

I'm so sorry, River. I'm sorry, Ponds.

"Fish fingers and custard."

"What did you say?" The Doctor felt strength coming back. "Fish fingers and custard!" he laughed.

"Ohh! Amelia Pond," he crowed. The Doctor lifted himself up with great difficulty. "Fish... Fingers... and custard. Fish... Fingers... And... Custard!"

The Doctor flipped the switch and he was off. He was going to have one last adventure, even if it killed him.


End file.
